That's When I Love You
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: Yukimura hates perfection. As a matter of fact, it bores him. So every time he uncovers one of Sanada's flaws, he loves him a little bit more. "That's When I Love You" by Aslyn


**Yukimura hates perfection. It bores him. So every time he uncovers one of Sanada's flaws, it makes him love him a little more.**

* * *

_When you have to look away_

_When you don't have much to say_

_That's when I love you_

_I love you_

_Just that way_

Yukimura stood behind the fence, watching the practice going on in front of him.

Niou and Yagyuu were playing against each other. Yagyuu was winning. Niou was a much better doubles player. But he had to have Yagyuu as his partner. He couldn't work well with anyone else.

Marui and Jackal were playing against each other. Marui was winning. Jackal was a defense kind of guy, and he really needed someone to be on offence if he was going to play.

Akaya and Renji were playing against each other. They were tied. Five games all.

Sanada stood at Yukimura's side, watching the practice with him. They could've been playing a game. Sanada would of gotten slaughtered. He always did.

Sanada looked down at his captain, a soft smile spreading across his lips. Yukimura looked up at him and returned the smile, chuckling when Sanada looked away hurriedly.

"We're gonna win this year. I know it. Our team is better than any other. Right, Genichirou?"

Sanada glanced down at Yukimura. "Um... Yeah. We'll... win."

Yukimura laughed inwardly at the vice-captain's awkwardness. So many flaws this boy had! But he was perfect anyway! Yukimura just loved him!

_To hear you stumble when you speak_

_Or see you walk with two left_

_That's when I love you_

_I love you_

_Endlessly_

The room around the two boys was quite. They were studying together. Well, sort of. It was mostly just this:

"Sanada, I don't get it!"

"Look, all you have to do is take this number, and put it over this number, then find the value of this number."

"That's confusing!"

"Hm... So, the problem is 15x+30=75. Right?"

"That didn't help, Sanada."

"I'm not _done_ yet."

"Oh."

"So, the equation is 15x+30=75. You have to find out what X is. So, think of it this way. You have to find the value of X. Something, times X, plus thirty, equals seventy-five. So, as a professional tennis player, you get paid thirty bucks, and-"

"That's not a lot. They get paid more then that, Sanada."

"That's not the point, Yukimura, just listen."

"Fine."

"You get paid thirty bucks. Plus, fifteen bucks for every game you win. Can you find X now?"

"...Three."

"Yes! Exactly."

"...No... I would win way more then three games. And I would _not_ get paid thirty bucks, plus fifteen bucks every time I won. No fucking way."

"Seiichi, that's not the point."

"It _should_ be the point."

"We're working on Math. Not your future career."

"Your future career, too, Genichirou. Don't forget that."

"Yes, yes, I know. But we need to work on _math_."

"I won't ever need it."

"Yes you will."

"No. Because I'll just become really rich and buy Niou as my personal calculator."

"That won't work."

"Will too."

It continued on like that for quite a while until they actually got their homework done.

"U-um, Seiichi?" Sanada looked over at his best friend.

"Hm?" Yukimura smiled gently, unable to stop the little flutter in his chest.

"Are you thirsty?"

"Sure." Yukimura's smile was soft and natural. It was something that Sanada hadn't seen since the boy's operation. It made him a bit... light headed. Which was why he fell down the stairs on his way to the kitchen.

"Sanada?" Yukimura's voice was a bit panicky as he ran out of the room and stopped at the top of the stairs.

Sanada jumped up from his spot at the bottom. "I'm fine!" He said quickly, heading off to the kitchen.

Yukimura broke into a smile and chuckled lowly. "You're so clumsy, Genichirou." He murmured as he walked back into the room. "Another reason I love you.

_And when you're mad 'cos you lost a game_

_Forget I'm waiting in the rain_

_Baby I love you  
I love you, anyway._

Yukimura, truly and honestly, couldn't be mad at Sanada. For loosing or forgetting about him. Because he would of done the same thing. If he had lost. Which he wouldn't of. So it wasn't that big of an issue.

Seiichi stood at the fence. His hair stuck to his face and raindrops cascaded down his cheeks. His tennis jersey stuck to his skin. He shivered delicately and look up at the gray skies. Sanada had told him not to get wet. Because he'd get sick. Yukimura didn't listen. Big surprise.

Ever since his operation, Yukimura got sick every winter. His immune system was terribly weak. Sanada didn't like him being out when it was cold or wet.

Sanada had stormed off the courts after he lost. Just barely. And he did lose to Fuji Syusuke. It was hard to win against him. Even Yukimura had to throw in some effort. He had been totally oblivious to Seiichi standing behind the fence. The angry Fukobuchou had just stomped away in the general direction of the bathrooms.

It was okay, though. Yukimura understood.

"Buchou..." Akaya's voice was hesitant.

Yukimura smiled and turned around to face the rest of his team, who were all under the cover of the pavilion. "You guys go ahead. I'll wait for Sanada."

"But... When he gets like this... He won't be back for hours." Niou pointed out.

"It's fine, it's fine." Yukimura took a seat on the bench beside Sanada's tennis bag. "Go ahead, you guys."

About two hours later, Yukimura had his knees pulled up to his chest. He was shivering, and it was still raining. Suddenly, a jacket that looked exactly like the one he was wearing was draped over his shoulders. The only differences was that it was bigger, and much dryer. Yukimura tilted his head back to see Sanada standing over him.

"What're you doing out here, Seiichi? You'll get sick." Sanada was clearly disapproving.

"I wanted to wait for you. Besides, you'd wait for me." Yukimura stood up and wrapped Sanada's jacket around him.

This was true. Sanada would of waited for Yukimura forever.

"Alright. Let's go."

_So here's my promise made tonight_

_You can count on me for life_

_'Cos that's when I love you_

_When nothing you do can change my mind._

_The more I learn_

_The more I love_

_The more my heart can't get enough_

_That's when I love you  
When I love you_

_No matter what._

Yukimura knew it already. And he had came to terms with it without a single question or problem. He loved Rikkaidai's Fukobuchou, Sanada Genichirou. He didn't mind. He already realized he was gay. He came out of a vagina screaming, and he wasn't going back in willingly.

_So when you turn to hide your eyes_

_'Cos the movie, it made you cry_

_That's when I love you_

_I love you _

_A little more each time._

Yukimura, being the caring captain he was, had brought the whole team to the movies to see a new premier. It was a total chick flick. Yukimura only took them to see this movie because it also had to do with tennis. Niou and Yagyuu ended up slipping out of the theater and going to a different movie. Marui and Jackal watched the movie, if only to please their Buchou. Akaya actually _liked_ the movie. And Yukimura spent the whole time picking out mistakes in the people's playing.

Afterwards, Yukimura stood up and stretched. It had been a nice movie. Now all he had to do was go fetch Niou and Yagyuu from the action film they were most definitely making out in. He turned to Sanada to say something, but paused when he saw the Fukobuchou turned the other way, wiping the back of his hand across his eyes.

"Are you... crying?" Yukimura whispered, bending down beside him.

"Absolutely not." Sanada replied. "I just have something in my eye. That's all. Are we ready to leave?"

Yukimura stifled a chuckle and nodded. "Yup. Let's go."

_And when you can't quite match your clothes_

_Or when you laugh at your own jokes_

_That's when I love you_

_I love you_

_More then you'll know_

It was that day. That early spring day when Yukimura made his move. When he woke up that morning, the first thing on his mind had been Sanada. And that was usual. But he couldn't get the Fukobuchou off his mind _all day_. So he decided he needed to do something to quench this aching hunger he had for the strong hard rock of Rikkai. **((Holy shit. o-o I didn't realize how... sexual that sentence sounded until I reread it for the third time. ^^;))**

That afternoon, after practice, Yukimura and Sanada were the last in the locker rooms. Mostly because Sanada always waited for Yukimura to get done changing. Yukimura had one of his famous fainting spells. This wasn't according to plan. But it got him to where he wanted to be anyway. Right in Sanada's arms.

The first time Yukimura had passed out, the team freaked out and took him to the hospital. They found out it was a very minor case of narcolepsy.

"Sanada..." The Buchou whispered when he started to feel light headed and sleepy.

Sanada looked up quickly and knew exactly what was about to happen. He moved over to Yukimura and held him gently. "Go to sleep, Seiichi."

"Mmk... You better be here when I wake up." Yukimura drifted off.

These little sleeping spells usually only lasted twenty minutes. When Yukimura woke up again, he was curled up in Sanada's lap. The Fukobuchou had sat down against the lockers and held Yukimura close.

"Hm... Genichirou?" The slighter boy looked up at Sanada sleepily.

"Yes?"

"Can I... Stay here a bit longer?"

"...What do you mean, Seiichi?"

"Stay here... With you."

"...Why...?"

"Because... I love you, Genichirou."

Sanada looked down at Yukimura with wide eyes. "W-what-"

But the Buchou cut him off with a light kiss. "Just let me stay here a little while. My safe haven."

"...Okay, Seiichi."

_And when you forget that we had a date_

_Or that look that you give when you show up late_

_Baby I love you_

_I love you, anyway._

Yukimura looked down at his watched and sighed. Sanada was late.

It was a warm spring day. Yukimura sat on the park bench, looking up at the trees.

"Hey baby."

Okay, that was _so_ not Sanada.

Yukimura looked over to see a guy standing in front of him.

"Excuse me?" The Buchou questioned calmly.

"I haven't seen you 'round here before. Where ya from." The guy smirked a little.

A flash of annoyance crossed Yukimura's face. "Please, leave me alone."

"Aw, c'mon, baby. I jus' wanna have some fun." The guy stepped forward a little.

"I'm a guy." Yukimura said bluntly.

"I don't care."

"Leave me alone."

"Jus' come back to my place with me."

Before Yukimura could snap the guy's neck like he wanted to, Sanada slid up beside him smoothly. He took his boyfriend by the face and kissed him gently. "I believe he said to leave. Unless you want trouble, of course."

The guy stumbled off, grumbling darkly under his breath.

"Sorry I'm late, Seiichi..." Genichirou looked upset with himself.

"It's fine, Gen-chan." Yukimura was the only one who called Sanada that. "I'm glad you came."

_'Cos here's my promise made tonight_

_You can count on me for life_

_'Cos that's when I love you, _

_When nothing you do can change my mind._

_The more I learn_

_The more I love_

_The more my heart can't get enough  
That's when I love you_

_When I love you_

_No matter what_

_Ohh~ Oh..._

_That's when I love you_

_When nothing, baby, nothing you do_

_Can change my mind_

_The more I learn_

_The more I love_

_The more my heart can't get enough_

_That's when I love you_

_When I love you_

_No matter what_

_Ohh~ Oh..._

_No matter what._

* * *

**Okay, that took longer then it should've. . Anyway, I hope you liked it. :D I don't own Prince of Tennis~ Sadly. .-. If I did, there would be SO much more boy love... And it'd probably be rated like, R? Or M? Or however the rating goes. ^^;**


End file.
